My Big Brother, My Hero
by xxxtwilightgurlxxx
Summary: Just another one of those stories where Bella goes to live with Charlie and Emmett, her older brother. What they don't know is why and what happened to Renee, who seems to have disappeared. Plus,what does Edward have to do with anything?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV

I couldn't wait to see Emmett. He had no idea I was coming. Charlie and I decided to surprise him. Charlie had called me this morning saying that he wouldn't be able to pick me up from the airport, he had an emergency at the station. So, he sent Billy to pick me up. I really liked being able to see him and Jacob again, but I couldn't wait to see Emmett. He was at football practice right now, but I really didn't care. Billy dropped me off at the field and said he would see me later. Charlie had invited him to dinner tommarrow night.

I ran over to the field and saw that they were doing a scrimmage. They were just about to start a play when I sprinted on to the field. I ran up, jumped and landed on Emmett, he was the quarter-back. I clung onto his neck in a strangle hold.

"What do you think your doing?!" I laughed at him. He managed to unlock my arms from around his neck, and he pulled me in front of him. "BELLA!!!!" "Hi Emmett!" He picked me up and hugged me as hard as he could. I couldn't breathe, so I pounded on his back and he let go. "What are you doing here Bella? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I couldn't answer him as the seniors of the team had just crowded around me. "Hey peanut! I think we may have to change your name to walnut now, you got big!" I smacked him on the back of the head. All of the guys had their own nickname for me and they all knew that I hated it.

While I was getting strangled, hugged, made fun beat up, and passed around to all the senior players (they were the only ones that knew who I was) the coach came over screaming at the team. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Oh!" he saw me "Hey zero, how's it going?" Yep, even the coach had his own nickname for me. "None of you are going to end up playing now, the rest of practice is canceled. Be back here for practice tommarrow."

"Some of the boys thought it would be funny to pick me up on there shoulders and walk me around the field. I was shrieking at them the entire time. I looked over at Emmett, who looked amused, he shook his head at me. I was going to kill him later. Finally they let me back down. I punched one of them in the shoulder. I knew it hurt. "Hey shrimp! It wasn't my idea, don't kill me!" Ipunched in the arm again smiling. Then Emmett came over pulling me away from him. "Bella was have a big game coming up, ben needs his arm, kill him later."

I launched myslf at his head. He knew what I was going to do right away, and caught me easily. I pouted. "Come on Belly, you've only been here for what fifteen minutes and had my practice cancled, injured one of my teammates, gotten yourself a new nickname, and your upset. Same old Belly" "Em, don't call me that." "I'll call my baby sister what ever I want." I pouted again and he laughed at me. That's when I realized he wasn't planning on letting me down, so I tried to kick him. Hey, growing up with an older brother and all of his football friends and you had to learn how defend yourself, although some people would tell you I enjoyed it a bit to much.

Emmett caught my legs and carried me over to the bench where all his junk was. I struggled the whole way, but he still wouldn't let me go. He picked up his junk, I still don't really know how, and walked over to the guys."Hey walnut, try not to kill your brother, 'kay?" I smirked at him. Emmett and I always got along, he was always my best friend, but we were always battling, that's partially how I learned to fight.

"Belly, If I put you down do you promise not to run, hurt, or kill anyone on the team, including me?" I nodded at him and he let me down. Of course I immediatetly fell and everyone laughed at me. "Same old Bella, just as clumsy as ever!" I blushed, but stood up and hit him. "Bella you promised" "You started it Em" He smiled at me and walked toward the stands. I followed him over and saw the most beautiful people ever. There were four of them.

"Hey Rose," Emmett said speaking to one of the two girls. She glared at him, then at me. Emmett looked really confused. "I burst out laughing at both of their stupidity. All of them stared at me, the girl that Emmett called Rose glowered at me and I immediatly stopped laughing. "Belly, that was really weird, you know that right" Emmett asked me. I just grinned at him. She thinks I'm her competion." I said laughing again. This time Emmett joined in. "Rose, this is my baby sister Belly." "Don't call me that!" Ii turned to the girl and held out my hand, "I'm Bella." Then all of them exept her smiled at me ready to start laughing themselves.

"Belly," I hit him at the sound of the nickname, and he smiled, "this is my girlfriend Rosalie, and her brother Jasper. This is Alice and her brother Edward." I smiled and said hi. Alice immediatly became hyper, "wehavetogoshoppingandyouhavetocomeoverandwehavetohaveslumberparties andiwonderifyouareinanyofmyclassesthiswillbesomuchfun!" (we have to go shopping and you have to come over and we have to have slumber parties and I wonder if you are in any of my classes this will be so much fun.) "Alice, calm down, let the poor kid think," my brother stood up for me.

"Well we better leave, I'll see you guys tonight!" Emmett said. "Let's go Belly, we have to go set up." "Set up for what?" I invited them over for dinner tonight, we are having a party. "Okay. Wait a minute! Did you bring the bike!!! Let me drive please!" Emmett paled he knew I was in love with the bike, he knew I was a speed demon, he knew that if Charlie found out he would die, but he knew if he didn't let me he was already dead. "I'll make you a deal Belly" he finally said " You can sit in front, but I'm driving, and we aren't going over ninety. Deal?" "100?" I asked "95?" he shot back, "97?" "Deal!. He said. Meanwhile everyone was looking at us amused. "What?" I asked, and Alice shook her head.

"See you guys later, Let's go Belly." " STOP CALLING ME THAT" I shrieked at him. He smirked at me and pulled me toward his motorcycle. I got on smiling, this was going to be fun.Emmett climbed on behind me his bag slung over his shoulder. He reached around me to the handle bars, and put his feet down. I put mine on top of his because there wasn't anymore room. He started the bike up and we were off, I made sure we didn't go under ninety-five, and Emmett made sure we didn't go over nintey-seven.

We got home way to quickly, and I clambered off the bike and went into the house to see that nothing had changed in the past three years I had been gone. Even my room stayed the same. I unpacked while Emmett got out the snacks. We spent the rest of the time beating eachother up and talking about the past three years. Around five everyone arrived, Emmett had only invited the people I met at the field, just, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Alice. I figured I would be kicked out so I went upstairs to my room. "Belly, where are you going?" Emmett called after me. "Where does it look like I'm going? To my room." I snapped. Emmett smiled at me. "Someones's hungry!" Emmett always knew when I was hungry, I snapped at people and got really angry at the smallest things. He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and walked over to the front door. I pounded on his back, exasperated. "Hey Emmett, Hey Bella" Alice called. "Welcome in guys, Bella's hungry, and you don't want to meet a hungry Bella, so let's break out the snacks." Emmett turned around and walked toward the living room, with me still pounding his back. I heard laughing, and looked up everyone was laughing at me. "Hey, everyone" I said. " EMMETT LET ME DOWN!" I shrieked at him. He swooped me down and threw mw on the couch. "Ow!" He smiled.

I got up and took the bag of skittles that Emmett had put out, and started eating them. Emmett stared at me and lunged, spilling skittles everywhere. I glared at him. "Emmett what did you do that for, she was just eating skittles?" Jasper asked. "The only thing worse then a mad Bella is a Bella hyped up on sugar." he answered. I was so going to kill him. I grabbed the box of Mike and Ikes and poured them into my mouth. "Bella." Emmett warned. I chewed for what seemed like forever and swallowed, then I did it again, Emmett reached over and took the box out of my hand. "That's enough cany for you." But it was to late, I could feel myself getting hyper. I shook my head really really fast. "Oh great" Emmett groaned. Everyone was staring at me waiting to see what I would do. I started laughing hysterically. "Here we go."

I was so crazy I gave Alice a run for her money. SShe immediatly became my best friend. We played games and hung out. Right during a game of Twister with Jasper I collapsed. Suddenly to tired to do anything. "I think she finally crashed," Emmett picked me up and laid me down on the couch. I watched eveyone play, and must have fallen asleep at one point, because when I woke up someone, probably Emmet was picking me up, they put me down on my bed and tucked me in. "Goodnight Belly." he whispered. "G'night Em" I mumbled. He chuckled and closed my door on his way out. I realized Charlie wasn't home yet but fell asleep before I could think about it to much.

I had the nightmare again. I had been havinging it for the past four months. I woke up screaming. It was dark out and the party had probably ended hours ago. But I didn't stop screaming. Emmett came in and held me, saying calming words to me. I started sobbing into his chest uncontrollably. I mumbled the word Renee over and over again. Charlie must still be at the station because, he didn't show up. Finally I stopped crying an looked up at Emmett. "Belly what happened to Renee?" He asked quietly. All the color left my face and i stared at him. "...

* * *

Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ummmmm, is anyone still there? I'm reeeeeally sorry I haven't updated. I have had a lot going on, and to tell you the truth I sort of forgot about this story, so everyone thank Magickless Sorceress for reminding me.  
**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Bella's POV

_I had the nightmare again. I had been havinging it for the past four months. I woke up screaming. It was dark out and the party had probably ended hours ago. But I didn't stop screaming. Emmett came in and held me, saying calming words to me. I started sobbing into his chest uncontrollably. I mumbled the word Renee over and over again. Charlie must still be at the station because, he didn't show up. Finally I stopped crying an looked up at Emmett. "Belly what happened to Renee?" He asked quietly. All the color left my face and i stared at him. "..._

"What!? Nothing, I mean, I don't know, what do you think... I'm going insane did you really just ask- no. Nothing happened to Renee. Nothing at all." I knew from the look that he gave me that he didn't believe me. He always knew when I was lying. Always. But for now he let the subject drop. He pulled back the covers and got inmy bed. Sighing, he pulled me close to him, like he used to do when I was little. He whispered soothing words in my ear as I began to fall asleep, knowing that this wasn't going to be my last nightmare tonight. It was going to be a long night.

I fell asleep with Emmett still comforting me. I woke up a few hours later from another nightmare, and heard his soft snoring beside me. That was when I remembered what had happened. I said the only thing that came to mind, "Shit." I sat up, it was almost time to get up anyways, why mot now? I grabbed my bag, and went into the bathroom. The hot shower helped calm me down a bit. I threw on a pair of flare jeans with a long sleeve black shirt and a Patriots jersey over it. Hey, growing up with an older brother, that was your best friend, you really didn't have time to be girly. I could heear Emmett outside complaining that I was taking forever. I threw my hair up in a messy ponytail and left the bathroom, smacking him upside the head on my way. He should know by now never to complain to a girl when she was in the bathroom if he wanted to live.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast and I saw a note from Charlie.

_Hey Guys _

_Sorry I didn't come home early last night,_

_I had a big emergency at work that I had to take care of._

_I should be home by 9 tonight._

_Charlie_

_PS. Bella, try not to kill your brother why I'm gone, hopefully he won't be to overprotective._

_PPS. Emmett, Take care of your sister, if I hear boy even so much as looks at her the wrong way and is still alive, you will be in a lot of pain. _

I rolled my eyes and got out the Cheerios. By the time I finished Emmett came down the stairs. he readd the note and nodded his head. I had a feeling he was going to take what Charlie had said to heart. "Belly, we had better go if you want to be there on time for your first day of school." I could tell he was going to have fun intimidating any guy that came within ten feet of me.

When we got to the garage I turned to him, "Same rules as yesterday?" He nodded, and we took off. We got to tthe school, and Emmett told me how to get to the office. Before I even got there there was this freak of a kid standing in front of me. I think he thought he was cool or somthing, but he came off like an idiot. "Do you need help with anything?" he asked. He was trying to sound sexy, but it came out so funny I started to laugh at him. He looked at me like I was a freak, when Emmett came over. He was already starting his job of keeping away from all males that were under 20. "_newton,_ if my baby sister needs help with anything, she will ask me, and if I see you near her again, your head will be dislocated from your neck, in such a way, you will be in pain even after you are dead. Got it?" The kid nodded and literally sprinted away from us.

I would have been pissed off at my brother normally, but, it was just so funny! After that, Emmett desided that just walking me to the office would be easier than running over anytime someone came near me. On the way I could have sworn I heard him growling at some people. I tried really hard not to laugh at him.

The lady at the office looked up when we walked in, "Oh hi dear, you must be Isabella, we have been expecting you. Hopefully you will be nothing like your brother and this will be the only time we have to see you in here. Here is your slip, If you could get it signed, and bring it back at the end of the day that would be great. goodbye dear." Wow, I think she said that all in one breathe, that takes skill. I took the slip and my schedule from her, and left. Emmett immediatly tor the papers from my hand and started reading them, I swear sometimes he acts like a three year old.

It turns out I had lunch with everyone, PE with Emmett, crap, Government with Alice, yeah! Lit and biology with Edward, okay, Physics with Jasper, whatever, and nothing but lunch with Rosalie, thank God. Up first I had Physics, it was so easy, the teacher put me and Jasper in a group together because we were both so far ahead of everyone else. Pretty much all we did was laugh and talk the entire time. Then I had Government, the entire time Alice and I debated about the democrative system in front of the entire class, until the teacher broke us up saying that if we kept going a fistfight would probably break out. Then, I had only one more class before lunch. YES!!! I was so hungry I thought I would die.

Turns out I had biology with Edward next. I was the first one in the classroom and the teacher directed me to one of the seats. I took out my book and began to read. I was so engrossed in it, that I didn't even realize that class had started. "miss Swan, could you kindly tell me what the definition of phenomenology is?" The teacher tried to startle me, but I had already done all of this in Pheonix, "Phenomenology is the study of thought." I told him. I think his face actually turned an actual shade of purple. When he turned away I went back to my book. I kept getting the feeling that someone was watching me and when I looked up I saw Edward staring at me.

He was in the seat next to me and was looking at me with such hatred I almost flinched. I was officially scared. I realized class was over and stood up, refusing to look at him. I started getting the familiar light-headed feeling, and I couldn't feel my legs anymore, it was like an out of body experience, "Shit, not again." was all I managed to say before my entire world went black. I didn't even make the connection that I didn't hit the floor, I didn't even hear the sirens of a nearing ambulance, I didn't hear the frantic screams in the background. I didn't even notice when my brother came rushing over, yelling at me to wake up. All I remember thing was that this should be behind me now, it should be over and done with.

I opened my mouth and said the only word I could think of before I returned back into the realms of calm black. "Shit."

For a girl who almost never swears I was doing a whole lot of it today.


End file.
